Build God, Then We'll Talk
“'Build God, Then We'll Talk'” is the final song on Panic! at the Disco's debut album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. It has a running time of 3:40. The bridge melody of the song is a similar melody to the chorus of "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music. The lyrics as well have an allusion to the musical. Music video The video director is unknown, however it is rumoured to be Andy Soup. The music video depicts the story of a "pornomime" and a girl who falls in love with after seeing one of his performances. Their relationship is a mimed one. Both "relationships" encompass a false feeling of intimacy and are essentially devoid of meaning. The mime and his girlfriend both walk in on each other having affairs (mimed, of course), again symbolizing the emptiness of their mimed relationships. They are not having sex with real people—it is an illusion. The video is the first from the band to be web-exclusive, mostly because they felt it was too vulgar for television, but it aired on MTV2 in the UK and on A1 in Russia anyways. It was available on Music Choice On-Demand as well. The band does not appear in this video. Ryan Ross has stated that he was annoyed that the video didn't get MTV airplay. There have been several interpretations of this video, including references to a bad relationship by band member Brendon Urie. Lyrics It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes. Along with the people inside What a wonderful caricature of intimacy Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie She's getting a job at the firm come Monday The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney moonlighting aside, she really needs his money Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy. Yeah (Yeah) And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin" Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business" as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before, after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact. There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash) Between her and the badge She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind. Along with the people inside What a wonderful caricature of intimacy Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains And a few more of your least favorite things Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains And a few more of your least favorite things Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains And a few more of your least favorite things Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses And sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains And a few more of your least favorite things Category:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out songs Category:Singles